Love of the Enemy
by Cager Macleod
Summary: When a Wraith Female, presumed dead, is brought back to Atlantis, Carson Beckett uses the retrovirus to surpress her Wraith instincts and bring out her Human genes. As he gets to know her he beings to fall for her but is that a fatal mistake?
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Atlantis: Love of the Enemy.

Chapter 1. 

Gunshots echoed throughout an entangled forest of trees. Light, emitted from weapons fire, created blinding flashes in darkness of the night. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and his team and Major Lorne and his team tried to hold off the oncoming onslaught of Wraith. However they were running out of ammo and outnumbered 2 to 1.

"Get back to the Jumper!" Sheppard bellowed to Lorne over the deafening noise of the weapons fire.

"What about you?" Major Lorne shouted as he aimed his P90 at two Wraith to his left, felling them both with strategic shots.

"We'll hold the fort, go NOW!" Sheppard ordered. Lorne and his team fell back as Teyla, Ronon and McKay headed to Sheppard's side.

"We won't be able to hold them off for much longer." Rodney shouted to Sheppard with panic clear in his voice.

"Thank you Rodney. I couldn't tell." Sheppard yelled back, clearly annoyed by McKay's negative input.

"We should get back to the Jumper as soon as possible." Teyla noted as she shot down an approaching Wraith. "They will soon overpower us."

"Okay," Sheppard sighed, admitting defeat. "Start heading back, but don't let your guard down."

They hastily began backing towards the Jumper. Keeping a constant stream of bullets aimed at the trees in which, the Wraith were using as cover.

"_Lorne we are almost at the Jumper."_ Sheppard called into his radio. _"It's going to be tight but we should get away before the Wraith can catch up"_

"_Okay, copy that."_ Was Lorne's brisk reply into the radio.

"Okay, hurry it up." Sheppard ordered his team. "We're almost there."

McKay was the first one to enter the Jumper. Throwing himself to the floor he took a sigh of relief and thanked god. Ronon was next, his arm was injured and bleeding freely but he did not draw attention to it.

Sheppard and Teyla stayed back to fend off a couple of Wraith at the entrance of the Jumper. However a Wraith, unseen by them, made a move from Teyla's right. Hitting her with a stunning weapon, she gasped as she fell.

"Teyla!" Sheppard shouted, turning his gun on the Wraith he unloaded. The Wraith fell to its knees and let out a ghastly squeal as it hit the ground.

"Ronon, Rodney! Teyla's been hit, can I get some help here!" Sheppard screamed back into the Jumper.

Ronon gave some cover fire from the doorway as Rodney helped Sheppard drag Teyla into the safety of the Jumper.

"What about the Wraith?" Rodney called back to Sheppard. "Do we just leave it?"

"No bring it along, it's dead it can't do much and it will give Beckett some more to work with for the retrovirus." Sheppard answered.

Rodney gave the dead Wraith a disapproving look as he dragged it into the back of the ship.

"Ronon, get in, we're about to get out of here." Sheppard ordered from the controls. Ronon jumped back as the ship prepared to take off.

"Dial earth. I think we've past our welcome."

"What happened?" A strong Scottish accent broke through Sheppard's thoughts "Teyla, was hit by a Wraith stunner." Sheppard replied and followed Carson

Beckett to the infirmary. "Will she be alright?"

"Aye, she should be, it doesn't seem to be a direct hit." Beckett injected Teyla with some sort of drug and checked her body for abrasions. "Apart from the stunning she is perfectly fine. I'll keep her in overnight just to be sure."

Sheppard nodded in understanding and drew Beckett's attention to a second stretcher. "We also brought back a dead Wraith for help with improving the retrovirus."

Carson walked over to the stretcher and studied the Wraith.

"Oh, god no." Beckett exclaimed.

"Is there a problem?" Sheppard ran over to where Beckett was standing.

"Aye, it's a Wraith, but the problem is, it isn't dead."

"What are you going to do with it?" Elisabeth Weir asked Sheppard and Beckett.

"Kill it." Ronon interjected, entering Weir's office to listen.

"We could do that or we could use the retrovirus." Beckett suggested.

"And have another Michael?" Sheppard asked incredulously.

"Well we need to prefect the virus. We'll just handle the situation differently from how we did with Michael." Beckett pleaded to Weir.

"And you can be certain you can do that?" Weir directed her question to Beckett.

"Well, we know more about the retrovirus now and we should be able to do things differently." Beckett concluded.

"What do you think John?" Weir was certain that John's opinion would be what made the decision.

"I think give Beckett another chance to try his virus. We need a way to defeat the Wraith and this is the best option we've got."

"Okay, you have a go." Weir told Beckett, ignoring protests from Ronon. "Just make sure that you know you're doing the right thing."

"Okay, the first dose of the Retrovirus is working as expected." Beckett reported to Weir as they stood in an observatory above the examination room in which the Wraith was being held. "Its still unconscious, however I have been able to work out that it is female."

Weir studied the unmoving Wraith for a while longer.

"Keep me posted Doctor." She said as she left the room.

As she walked along one of the many corridors of the city she ran into Teyla, who was heading back to her quarters.

"Ah Teyla, good to see you up and about." Weir smiled sincerely and Teyla nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Doctor Weir. I heard about the experiments on the Wraith we brought back from the planet."

"Yes, Doctor Beckett believes that things can be done differently this time."

"Maybe that it so, but maybe we should not experiment on live Wraiths the way we are, I agree that they need to be stopped but by using the retrovirus in this way things are not improving anything. As we saw with Michael."

Weir closed her eyes and took Teyla's opinion in.

"Perhaps you are right. But the fact is that I gave this experiment permission to go ahead so if Carson can't control the Wraith or Human for that matter, then the blame will be put on me."

"This is not a matter of blame or control. It is a matter of what is right. The way we are transforming these Wraith is not right, this time, if you want to make it more moral, you must not lie. It was these lies that made Michael act as he did."

Teyla spoke honestly and Weir respected that. However not to lie, and to tell the truth straight out seemed unreasonable.

"How do we know the truth would stop a Michael-like reaction?" Weir questioned Teyla's theory. "That truth would be overwhelming to someone who will probably suffer for the same amnesia as Michael did. There must be someway not to lie but not to be so upfront."

Teyla nodded, clearly not wanting to start any form of argument.

"Hopefully you make the right decision." She then turned and left Weir, continuing to her room.

Weir frowned, the facts Teyla had pointed out about Beckett's second attempt at humanizing the Wraith troubled her. However, she decided to voice her concerns at a later time.

In the examination room John, Rodney and Elisabeth watched as Carson injected the Wraith with the Retrovirus. It was the second day of the injections and a lot of progress was being made

"So what name are we going to give this one?" Sheppard smiled. "What about Larissa?"

"Wow, that's not as simple as you usually go for." Beckett mused in surprise turning his back on the test Wraith to face Weir, Sheppard and McKay.

"What can I say? There was this chick in high school that I had a thing for, and her name was Larissa."

"Who would have thought Sheppard was that deep?" Rodney lifted an eyebrow and looked at Weir, who had an amused smile on her face.

"What about a surname then?" Beckett asked, looking at the childish smile on Sheppard's face. "What about," Sheppard looked around him looking for something that would make a good surname, "Spoon." He said as he's eyes rested on a spoon like object.

"That's not a spoon, what do you think I'm doing, baking a cake?" Beckett said in his thick Scottish accent, looking strangely at Sheppard.

"What about something common like Smith?" Rodney added offhandedly.

"Okay it's settled," said Weir cutting off John who had every intention of auguring another name. "Larissa Smith."

Rodney made a non committal noise in his throat and John nodded with a smile.

"She better be hot."

Rodney looked clearly shocked by Sheppard's last comment.

"She's a Wraith!" he said with a scandalized look on his face.

"A human Wraith," John added hopelessly.

"Whatever she looks like, we've got to decided how to break the news to her softly." Weir looked at the three men before her. "Who and how are we going to do that?"

Rodney shot a swift glance at Carson. "I think the doc should do it."

"Why?" Carson asked giving Rodney a hard stare.

"Because you're a doctor and you know how to let people down softly." McKay stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, but my job is telling people the facts, not letting them down softly." Beckett argued.

"Exactly, telling them the facts." Rodney pointed out. "Colonel, you agree with me don't you?"

"Sure, why not, McKay." Sheppard said with as much non conviction in his voice as he could.

"Alright, I'll do it." Carson said with a sigh of annoyance.

"It's sorted then." Sheppard smiled "and if you'll excuse me, I'm sure I have somewhere I have to be."

Sheppard walked out of the examination room and Rodney turned to follow.

"I'm sure there is something that needs my superior intelligence." McKay excused himself and left leaving Weir and Beckett alone.

"So are you completely sure about this Doctor?" Elisabeth asked Beckett softly.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try. We need this to work." Beckett answered bluntly. "Hopefully I'll have some time to work out what to say before she wakes up."

Elisabeth eyes widened and she smiled slightly.

"I think you just ran out of time for that. She's awake."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes

First and foremost. I don't own any rights to Stargate and no copyright infringement is intended, this is just purely fan made for fans.

Please read and review because I am really looking forward to any constructive criticism you can give me, any pointers or compliments.

I hope you do enjoy this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Authors Note this chapter contains a mild sex scene. _

The lights were bright on her eyes, making her blink stupidly. As she tried to push herself into a sitting position she realized her hands where restrained against the bed. She looked around her, there were two faces staring at her in a room that was alien to her. She did not know who she was or were she was for that matter.

"Hello Larissa, glad to see you're awake. I'm Doctor Beckett and this is Doctor Elizabeth Weir." Said the male, he had a thick accent and he was kind of attractive. She studied him closer before answering.

"Where am I?"

The female answered this time,

"You are in the infirmary of our city." Weir choice her words carefully to make sure that she did not give away too much information, too soon.

"Our city?" Larissa repeated groggily. "What happened to me?"

"You were shot in a recent battle at a planet; we brought you back here for treatment."

"Why don't I remember?" Larissa stared into the male doctor's eyes, he seemed troubled.

"It could be a common side effect of the drug used to save you." Weir answered, watching Larissa take the information in.

The radio crackled in Elizabeth's ear, "_Weir to the control Room." _

"Sorry, I must go." Weir excused herself. "You'll be alright won't you?" She directed her question to Beckett, he nodded and watched Weir turn on her heel and walk briskly from the room.

Carson, aware of Larissa watching him turned to study the fruit of his labor. She was tall and had a slender body with curves in all the right places, with long blonde hair that fell below her shoulder line and cascaded over her ample breasts. She had a face that reminded him of a porcelain doll and with the fact of her past life aside he found himself instantly attracted to her.

"Apart from the amnesia, are you feeling okay?" Beckett asked her, trying not to be distracted by her stunning beauty.

"Yes, thank you doctor." She replied. Even her voice was beautiful and Carson felt a shiver travel down his spine.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Aye I will, but not yet, I need to make sure that you are healthy."

In Beckett's head he cursed himself for the lame excuse he had just provided her; maybe it was her beauty that was putting him off guard. Whatever it was he wanted to spend more time with her. Sheppard had got he's wish, she was hot. But for some reason the thought of Sheppard ogling at her made him jealous. Maybe if this worked he could…no that was foolish to think, she was an ex-Wraith…

_Was_ a Wraith.

Beckett entered the conference room where she, John and his team were waiting to hear the report on the newest edition to Atlantis.

"Well, she's awake and healthy. She is eating too which is a good sign." Beckett reported as he took a seat.

"Yes, that's good, any progress on breaking her in, so to speak?" McKay asked impatiently.

"No, not yet, but when she's up to it, I'm thinking about having dinner with her, maybe that will loosen her up and make it easier to bare." As Beckett spoke he realized he was beginning to blush, hoping that nobody noticed he worked on arranging his face not to display his emotions.

"Dinner eh?" The colonel looked shrewdly at Beckett. "She must be hot."

Beckett felt an inward wince as Sheppard spoke those words.

"Well I'll admit she is quite a looker."

Carson studied his reflection in the mirror; subconsciously he flatted his shirt and tried to tidy up his hair. However his hair seemed to have a different mindset and his failed attempts caused him to sit on the end of his bed breathing deeply as nerves took him over.

He didn't know what it was about her that made him so, unnaturally nervous. She was beautiful that was for sure, a lot of the men around the base were caught acting punch drunk in her presences. However she, herself, was shy and did not seem to like the undue attention.

But that was not what unsettled Carson, maybe it was what she once was that made him uneasy. Or maybe it was the fact that he had to tell her what she had been. She seemed so happy not knowing….he didn't want to see her hurt.

Beckett felt the irresistible urge to vomit as he walked to her quarters. If you could call it walking, his legs seemed to be made of led and he had to focus all his energy and willpower into dragging one foot in front of the other. With a bottle of wine in one hand and a rose in the other, Carson took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Larissa's Quarters, it opened and Larissa, dressed in a white dress that amplified her beauty, welcomed him in with a beaming smile.

She had set the table in which they were to dine with a lovely white table cloth with two cream coloured, burning candles either side of a centrepiece vase which contained two pretty white flowers. Carson placed the wine down and presented the rose to Larissa, who took it with a flattered smile.

"The table looks lovely." Beckett stuttered nervously which cause Larissa to giggle. She seemed just as nervous as Beckett and this relaxed him immensely.

"Take a seat" She gestured to the table and Carson gratefully slipped into the seat, as he felt if he stood any longer he would collapse into a heap on the floor.

She left and returned with two plates of food.

"I can't say I'm much of a cook." She laughed anxiously and placed a plate with an assortment of salads and cold meats in front of Carson. She then took her place and took up a fork.

"I'm sorry; I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do." Larissa said apologetically as she speared some lettuce with the end of her fork. Beckett smiled understandingly and tried to bring her mind off her uneasiness.

"This salad is nice." Beckett said conversationally but Larissa shock her head dismissively. "It's nothing special; I just whipped it up out of anything. I thought it was the safest bet as not to give you food poisoning."

There was some genuine laughed shared by the two of them which lead into conversational small talk.

After an hour or so, the wine bottle was running considerably low and it was obviously having an effect on both drinkers' heads. Larissa was chatting away hardly leaving time for breathes between sentences, while Beckett smiled stupidly and nodded while staring at her, overcome completely by her easy-going nature and astonishing beauty. On the back of his mind was the constant nagging that he had a job to do but for some reason every time he came close to touching on the subject, a mental barricade stopped him and he would instantly change the subject. As the effects of his intoxication intensified he decided that he had to tell her now while the alcohol could cushion the blow.

"Larissa, I must tell you something." Carson interrupted her mid sentence. "It's important."

Larissa stopped and gazed into his eyes, she smiled,

"Oh okay, go on."

Carson felt his emotions bubble as she gazed into his eyes smiling sincerely. He had to tell her, but he could not stand to see the hurt and betrayal in her prefect eyes, he did not want to feel her disappointment when she found out she was different.

"I think I like you." He spluttered stupidly, realizing on saying those words he had probably made two big mistakes.

Larissa's eyes widened in unmistakable happiness, she tried to say something in return, several times she tried to start a sentence but each time stuttered hopelessly leading into embarrassed giggles.

"I'm sorry." Carson said in an uncomfortable tone as he rose from his seat. "I shouldn't have said that. I think I should go." He began to head towards the door.

Larissa however stood up suddenly.

"No don't go." She pleaded to Carson's back, making him stop and turn to face her. She walked over towards him and reached out for one of his hands. Carson took her hand in his own and noted to himself how soft her skin was. She was standing so close to him now he could smell her sweetly scented perfume as it rose from her body.

"I don't want things to be uncomfortable between us now." He said in a low voice as it did not warrant much volume as her face was only centremetres from his own.

"Trust me they won't." Larissa said in a soft tone and leant in closer to Carson's lips. Carson, following Larissa's lead, tilted his head to the side and felt as she embraced him tightly. Their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Carson woke in his bed the next morning with his lips paper dry and stuck together and a pounding headache. He slowly sat up tried to produce enough saliva to wet his lips. However he found that he could not produce a sufficient amount to moisten his lips. He winced as he pulled them apart; tasting the copper taste of blood hit the tip of his tongue. He groaned and rubbed his head slowly untangling himself from his blankets and getting to his feet; he poured a glass of water and gulped it down greedily. Letting the relief of the cold, fresh water was over his body.

"_Doctor Becket, report to Weir's office."_ The internal P.A crackled out of the speakers and Carson groaned loudly.

"What time do you think this is, give me a minute." He grumbled to himself. Hastily he began to search for his clothes.

"So Doctor Beckett, did you have a good night last night?" Weir asked him as Beckett arrived in her office, looking slightly worse for wear.

"Who would have thought we would need a Doctor to look over a Doctor." Weir mused with humour and Beckett let out a weary chuckle.

"Aye, maybe I over indulged a bit last night." He smiled.

"Well that's all good and done but did you tell Larissa the truth?" Weir cut the small talk and gave Carson a hard stare.

"I…" Carson began hopelessly knowing both of them knew where this was finishing

"Didn't tell her." Weir finished his sentence in a hard tone. "I expected as much."

Carson looked down feeling overcome by shame.

"So what does she think she's taking every morning?"

"An iron shot, like I told her originally, that she had iron deficiencies."

"And how long is that going to last for?" Weir paced up and down irritably as she spoke. "The more involved you get with her the harder it is going to be for you to tell her the truth; we have all decided that you're going to have to be the one to tell her this because you are the one she has taken a most obvious liking too."

Weir had a way with words that she did not have to yell to make her disappointment understood, and Carson felt as though he was a naughty child being told off by his parents.

"I'm sorry. I know what I have to do." Beckett said sincerely, still not willing too look Weir in the eyes, knowing that the only reason she let him do this experiment in the first place as because he promised to tell her and make sure a Michael incident didn't happen again, but now it seemed to be siding hopelessly into the same situation. Except this time Carson had feelings for the other involved.

"Next time." He said trying to cover up his uncertainty

"Carson, don't let me down again." Weir told him sternly. "You're excused."

"Hey, Carson." Larissa called out as Beckett took a seat in the mess hall.

"Hello" said Beckett pleasantly. "Hungry are you?" Beckett looked at the plate which Larissa held; it was loaded with different types of food.

"Yeah," Larissa said and sat opposite Beckett. "I really enjoyed last night."

"So did I" Beckett smiled as a wave of happiness washed out him. Larissa smiled and started to eat, Beckett watched her for a little while longer before picking up his fork and doing to same.

"Tell me about the Wraith." Larissa asked Carson suddenly, which made Carson choke on the food he was swallowing.  
"The Wraith," He said between coughs. "Are creatures that use humans as food. To put it bluntly."

Larissa let out a shocked gasp. "That's awful. They eat humans?"

"Not so much eat, but suck the life out of you." Carson gestured with his hand the actions the Wraith used to suck the life out of their victims. Larissa watched horrified.

"But we are putting up a fight, they are not invincible. We have also managed to help other planets out with there fight against the Wraith as well.

"Like my planet?" Larissa asked softly.

Carson could see where this was heading and although he knew he had to do it sooner rather than later, he knew that this wasn't the time for it. So he decided on changing the subject.

"Aye, what would you say about coming for a walk with me tonight?"

The moon shone brightly, reflecting off the towers of Atlantis and the ocean below.

"Wow this is so beautiful." Larissa whispered, as if not to disturb the silence and serenity of the night.

Carson smiled and indicated his agreement with a dip of his head.

"I hoped you would like it."

Larissa leant against a rail at the edge of the balcony and looked down at the glittering ocean.

Larissa sighed with delight and beckoned Carson towards her. He stood beside her and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. She snuggled into his arm chest and expelled a breath. The night sky was littered with stars, each twinkling like diamonds.

"It's hard to comprehend that out there, there are other worlds with people like us residing on them and that we are just as insignificant to the galaxy as they are." Larissa gazed out into the stars as she spoke, "they are so pretty."

"They are, just like you." Carson whispered in her ear affectionately.

"It's amazing though; how all this could be destroy by those that you call the Wraith though." Larissa thought aloud, making Carson's heart pound with panic. Did she already know? Larissa look at Carson's face mistaking his panic for concern about the Wraith.

"I can't imagine what it would be like to be caught by the Wraith, how terrifying it must be. I despise them." Larissa frowned and cuddled Beckett, who let out a sigh of relief. He knew that was the perfect opportunity to tell her the truth but he didn't want to spoil the tranquility between them and around them. If he told her what the truth was, especially after she had voiced her own opinion on the Wraith. But then again, she had been one and she had a right to know that she had started out life as something she now loathed. However he could not keep putting it off...or could he? He just had to prefect the retrovirus and Larissa could exist, none the wiser of her past life. He made a mental note to forward that idea to Doctor Weir next time he saw her.

Carson cuddled Larissa close to his body. "I promise that I'll do my best to keep you safe from them."

Larissa kissed his check, "I know you will."

They walked hand in hand through the darkened and empty corridors of Atlantis. Carson was quiet, thinking of ways to improve the retrovirus. He glanced at Larissa, who was equally as quiet. Beckett knew she was trying to recall memories that she simply could not.

"What are you too doing awake so late…And walking the corridors alone?" An arrogant male voice came from a passage to their left. Carson jumped and turned to see Rodney McKay standing there in his Atlantis uniform which a smug smirk on his face.

"We were just taking a late night stroll." Larissa answered for Beckett who was still getting over his initial shock.

"Oh and you're holding hands." McKay gave Beckett a smug look. "Who would have thought you would have got the hot girl."

"Shut up, McKay." Beckett felt his face redden.

'Well, usually hot girls are my area of expertise." Rodney told them proudly which caused Carson to laugh.

"Sure, Rodney." He scoffed. "Good night." Beckett gentle pulled Larissa along with him as he walked off leaving Rodney feeling slightly confused.

The stopped outside Beckett's living quarters and they turned to face each other.

"I suppose I should leave you now." Beckett said shyly.

Larissa grinned, "You don't have to"

Beckett studied her for awhile. "Did you want to come in?"

Larissa followed Carson into his room; it was tidy for a room occupied for a male. Larissa sat down on his bed and watched Carson.

"I don't exactly know if we should be doing this." Carson said slightly confused and shy.

"I'm sure there are no rules against this." She said leaning over him and kissing him softly on his lips. Carson felt her tongue slide within his mouth massaging his own tongue, he returned her motion.

Larissa slowly slid Carson's shirt up over his head and he stuck his arms out obediently so she could remove it completely. He then did the same to her, struggling slightly as he tried to free Larissa's ample breast from her bra. She lay on her back and guided him down on top of her. She ran her hands along his back as he caressed her chest, feeling her soft, large breast between his fingers; he kissed her hard, erect nipples. He ran his hands down to her waist line and she copied his actions. She slid her hands around his waistline to his fly which she loosened. Carson wiggled to make it easier for her to remove them off his person. He then did the same for her as he kissed her belly. He slid her pants off her ankles revealing her slender long legs. She guided him back up to her head; Carson heard her sigh with bliss as he kissed up her neck, finding her lips.

They then kissed in an unending kiss of passion and pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate or any of the characters

* * *

Chapter 3

A thin stroke of sunlight trickled through a small opening in the blinds that covered Carson's window. The warmth of the early morning sunlight on Beckett's face awoke him from his slumber. He blinked stupidly as the light shone in his eyes. He took a moment to adjust, letting the new light wash over him in a welcoming manner.

There was a sudden movement beside Beckett which made him jump in fright, jerking his head to his side he saw the blankets cover a sleeping woman, for minutes Carson stared at her trying to remember what had happened the previous night. With the recollection setting in he smiled to himself. Rolling over on to his side he wrapped an arm over her and sighed.

Then he let out a silent gasp of horror as what he had done finally registered in his head. He had done something that he didn't even know was moral…she wasn't exactly human...it wasn't right, it couldn't be right…

Sweat broke out over his brow as he threw himself out of the bed and searched desperately for some sign that he used protection. He had no excuse, he wasn't drunk at the time, and he was completely responsible for his actions last night and any repercussions to come.

His search for any sign of used condoms came up as futile and a surge of panic overwhelmed him, walking without looking were he was going, he hurried towards his bathroom and locked the door behind him.

The bathroom was pleasantly cool as the white tiles gleamed in the rising sunlight, Carson, however, felt overwhelmingly feverish, he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, which returned to his eyes a sweaty face with flushed checks. His mind raced with all the thoughts of hopes and despairs,_ nothing could come from his mistake, she wasn't exactly human,_ his mind argued hopefully, but from the back of his mind a voice that sounded unlike his own made a statement that sent a chill down his spine although his temperature ran high_ she might not have been born human but now, with your help, she is as human as you and you know it._

His back prinked as the sweat became heavier. He smacked his head against the mirror and let out a moan of anguish, which echoed of the tiles and haunted the air around him.

Larissa woke with a soft sigh and slowly sat up in bed. Carson's side was unoccupied, although this did not matter to her, she assumed he was needed in the infirmary and she believed that helping someone would needed it was defiantly greater then her at the moment.

Slowly she rose and dressed in the standard Atlantis base uniform. Leaving the room quietly and headed towards the mess hall. She felt a slight spring in her step as she walked. She was happy, and not just because of the sexual relation, but everything to do with Carson Beckett. He was something more than just a fling, he was a loving, caring and deep person, with whom she felt at complete easy.

Her happiness seemed contagious as she entered the Mess hall for a meal. Everyone she talked too mimicked her ecstasy. Choosing a table to herself, she sat down and began to eat.

"Morning, Larissa." Rodney said from somewhere behind her, sitting next to her without invitation.

"Hello, Rodney." Said Larissa with raised eyebrows. She was not sure whether she liked the scientist or not.

"I saw you with Carson last night, what's going on there?" Rodney asked promptly causing Larissa to feel on the back foot.

"We are just friends," She stated matter-of-factly. Not willing to disclose information about her private life to McKay.

Rodney did not look convinced but Larissa stopped the flow of the conversation by turning away and eating her breakfast at unnecessary pace.

"Larissa, there you are?" Carson said suddenly, walking across the room to where she sat.

"Morning, Doctor." Larissa greeted him with a smile.

Upon looking at her Carson felt a wave of guilt over his actions the previous night. However, now was not the time for him to be thinking of that, he had other things to attend too.

"Would you like to accompany me to the informatory? Just need to do a standard check-up." Carson smiled at her and Larissa stood obediently, happy to escape Rodney's presences.

"After me then," Carson said and walked back across the room, Larissa in his wake.

Larissa's and Carson's relationship bloomed as they spent most nights together. The base, at first, had been rife with the scandal of the Doctor and the ex Wraith but now everyone was comfortable with the two's dating, the happiness between the two could not be missed by even the most inattentive person.

Larissa woke up one morning in her bed, feeling unwell and sweaty. She stumbled out of bed and too the small bathroom that was just off her quarters. She studied her face in the mirror, she looked paler and usually. Her checks devoid of any kind of colour. A rush of nausea washed over her and she doubled over, letting the contents of her stomach come rushing out of her mouth.

* * *

**A:N** Sorry it has been so long updating this story, but now I am back in the game and hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter


End file.
